


Bruce

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Hello There [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bruce

After your ‘meeting’ with the Winchesters, you had gotten to the play just in time. It had been a lovely evening, but how things at went at the bar still had on feeling weird. “Crowley?” You said softly as the two of you walked down the street.

He glanced at you. “Yes, love?” His tone was so very different than when he was around the Winchesters.

“Could I stay in hell tonight? I just have a funny feeling, ya know?” You tried to find the words to explain, but you just couldn’t. “It’s like they were checking on me not to see if I was okay, but to see if I’d changed. I don’t know.” You wrapped your arms around yourself.

He smiled at you. “You’re always welcome in Hell. Alive. No dying on me.” Crowley teased. “No need to explain. They must assume since you’ve been spending time with me that you must be evil or something.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how their minds work.” Neither did you.

You smiled back. “Thanks. Movie night tonight?” You asked, hopeful. Many of the nights you spent in hell turned into movie nights.

Smirking, he snapped his fingers. You were both in your room in hell, you in your pajamas, and him, well, in his suit. “Do you own anything other than that?” You teased, sitting on the end of the bed. “Pajamas? Lounge pants? Jeans?” You’d love to see him in jeans.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” He asked with a grin. 

“Maybe.” You shrugged. “You end up falling asleep in here anyway, might as well be comfortable.” Although when you woke up, he was always gone. You never knew if he simply went to his own room or what.

Sighing dramatically, he snapped his fingers once more. He was now in black lounge pants and a grey t-shirt. You couldn’t help but show your surprise. “Wow. Who knew the King of Hell could pull off anything other than a well tailored suit?” You teased. It was nice knowing that he liked you enough to let you talk to him like that. “So, what would you like to watch tonight?” You asked, moving to sit against the headboard.

Crowley shrugged. “What are you in the mood for?” He sat next to you. As always, he crossed his ankles gracefully, folding his hands in his lap. You always wondered why he was so damn formal around you. Not like you cared about all that.

“Didn’t I just ask you what you wanted to watch. No turning this around on me, Crowley.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“You’re lucky I like you.” He chuckled. “Not many get away with talking to me like you do.” That you already knew.

You laughed. “I’m just special. I know.” You were joking, honestly not knowing why he kept you around.   
He suddenly got up, making you look at him funny. “I just remembered I need to go check on the hellhounds.” Crowley lied, snapping back into his normal clothes. “I’ll pop you back on the surface in the morning if you’d like.”

“Yeah, sure…” You tried to hide your disappointment. “I think I should just get some rest, anyway.” Without waiting for a reply, you rolled on your side and pulled up your blankets. Your back was to him, so you didn’t see the look in his eyes.

Crowley walked out, leaving you to wonder what you’d done. You weren’t acting any different than usual. Was he tiring of you? Sighing, you forced yourself to get some sleep.

The next morning, you were woken up by a long lick to the face. Covering your head with a pillow, you heard a low whine. That was new. Moving the pillow and sitting up, you were confused. You didn’t see anything. That’s it, you were going insane. You were sure of it. Stretching, you moved to get out of bed, hearing a small ‘thud’, like something falling off the bed. “Crowley?!?!” You yelled, slightly panicked.

He came rushing in, worry on his face. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I’m going crazy.” He looked at you funny. “I’m hearing things, and feeling things. I swear I felt a dog lick me this morning, and I heard one whine.” You’d never been near the hellhounds, so you didn’t even think about them.

“Oh. That’s Bruce.” He said with a shrug.

“….Bruce?” You repeated.

Crowley snapped his fingers, making you see the hellhound that was sitting by your feet. “I won’t be around as much, so I’m giving you Bruce.” He nodded his chin towards the hellhound, who was currently laying on his back. You couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

Then it hit you. He wouldn’t be around? “Wait. Why won’t you be around?” You asked.

“Work. That’s all.” You knew he was lying, but decided to not push it. Your heart clenched.

“Okay. Well. Let me change and you can pop me to the bunker.” If he was ditching you, you wanted to at least let the Winchesters know you were alive. Then you could move along, apparently with a hellhound in tow. He nodded, snapping his fingers. You were currently in a jeans and t-shirts. Did he want you gone that fast? “I guess I’ll see you around, huh?” You said, not even believing yourself.

“Yeah. I’ll come see you soon, love.” He said, a small smile on his face. Snapping his fingers, all three of you were outside the bunker.

Looking at him, you raised an eyebrow. “Plan on dropping me off like a kid who’s parents are divorced?” You asked.

“I have news for the wonder twins.” He said simply. You just made an 'oh’ face.

When Dean opened the door, he was surprised to see you. “Y/N?” He asked.

You gave him a small wave. “I just wanted to let you know I’m alive. I’m gonna be on my own for a bit, so just let me know if you need any help.” He could tell something was off between the two of you.

“Oh, you won’t be alone, you have Bruce.” Crowley snapped.

That took you by surprise. “Yeah. Sorry. I’ll have Bruce.” Seeing Dean’s look, you sighed. “He gave me a hellhound since apparently he won’t be around much.” You shrugged.

“Uh-huh. Well, you can come in. Sam’s in the library. Is…Bruce….with you?” He asked. You nodded and he sighed. “I guess Bruce can come, too.” Dean stepped aside and let you in. Once you were past, he blocked the door again. “What do you want?”

Crowley gave him a bored face. “I have some information for you.” He informed him. “There’s rumors spreading about a large gathering of witches in the north east part of New York. Planning something big. Witches are flying in from all over. From what I’ve gathered, they aren’t being too quiet about it, either.”   
Dean nodded. “And?”

“That means that you and Moose need to get up there and find out what exactly they’re planning, and stop them.” He sighed.

“Why do you need us to do this? Why can’t you?”

“Apparently, they’ve warded their base. You’re human.” Crowley pointed out. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must…go elsewhere.”

“You aren’t going to say goodbye to Y/N?” Dean asked, suspicious. Crowley simply snapped his fingers and vanished. Dean slammed the door and stalked off. “Y/N!” He yelled, finding you in the library with Sam, looking upset. “What’s with the King of Douches?”

You glared at him. “I don’t know. I must have said something last night, because he’s been acting weird since.” You shrugged.

Sam looked confused. “What could you have possibly said to make him act differently towards you? I mean, hours before he was jumping to your defense. Now he’s dropping you off–”

“With a hellhound.” Dean cut in, causing Sam to stare at him.

“…With a hellhound, apparently, and saying he’s not going to be around much…”

“He mentioned last night that I’m lucky he likes me, that not many talk to him like I do. I laughed and jokingly said I’m special. Suddenly, he got up, said he had to check on the hellhounds, and left.” You told them, looking between the two of them. “So, I guess he doesn’t want me feeling that way. I don’t know. I’ll be out of your hair soon, guys.” You didn’t want to them to think you were back because Crowley got bored with you.

Dean shook his head. “Nah. We have a hunt. Could use your help. I don’t think Bruce can go, though.” Dean shrugged.

“Bruce?”

“Her pet hound, I guess. Wait, can you actually see him?” Dean asked, looking at you.

You nodded. “Yeah. He woke me up this morning and I thought I was going insane. Crowley made it so I can see him after. He’s actually kinda cute. In a weird way.” Your eyes shot to where the dog was currently rolling around on the ground near Sam. “….I’m thinking he’s a puppy.” A big puppy, but a puppy. They just looked at you, surprised to hear a hunter had a hellhound for a pet.


End file.
